


What Counts as Romance Anyways?

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, im not even kidding its like blink and you'll miss it, like super super light angst, quick as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: They rarely stayed late after school.But Daichi's happy they did this time.





	What Counts as Romance Anyways?

It was an extremely rare occasion, walking with Hibiki down an empty hallway, the setting sun pouring through the windows and giving everything that orange hue-

Daichi called it really cool. Hibiki smiled at him and call it romantic.

Daichi bumped his hips with Hibiki's and go, “Cmon! If I pass my driving license test, I'll take you to the beach and then tell me ‘romantic’!”

Hibiki only linked his arm with Daichi's, and Daichi was grateful for the restrained affection in public even if no one was around. Until he realized that no one was around, only the faculty who were busy.

It was risky, but Hibiki looking at him with shock, and then warmth when Daichi slid his arm off and slipped his hand into Hibiki's- entwining their fingers- was totally worth it.

“The beach has a lot to live up to now, you know?” Hibiki squeezed Daichi's hand, and he may have squeezed Daichi's heart too, because all Daichi could feel was this overwhelming urge to kiss his best friend.

He stopped abruptly, and Hibiki stopped with him. All he could see was Hibiki's lips. They looked really pretty in this lighting.

“What's up?” 

Hibiki was really pretty in this lighting to begin with. With that smile, slight worry in his voice, fingers entwined with Daichis and Daichi stepped one step closer. Their faces were two inches apart. Daichi felt three of Hibiki's hot breaths in his face before Hibiki's eyes closed.

By the fourth breath, Daichi stepped back, and Hibiki kept his eyes closed as if hoping. Only when Daichi squeezed his hand and said, “C’mon, man, we gotta go home,” did Hibiki open his eyes slightly and look at the ground in silence.

Daichi recognized that silence as disappointment and his heart squeezed in a different way.

“Do we have to…?” 

“Yeah…” Daichi hated how Hibiki turned his head away, and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Romance isn't just supposed to happen hallway- th-that’d make me inconsiderate!”

He didn't miss how Hibiki perked up.

“So you're saying you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Daichi blushed at the implication but pulled Hibiki in so he could wrap his arms around him.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure we’ll have a lot of time.”

He needed a lot of time to work up his courage- but Daichi promised himself that he'd at least kiss Hibiki for all the times he'd missed before.


End file.
